A whole new life
by Tessa Hyuuga
Summary: AU Raven's life has taken a turn for the better,getting away from her fatherand into the arms of her mother after 15 years.she doesn't know what to do with a new life and school The summary probably sucks..her twin is an OC,and this story is a Raven/Garfield beast boy Richard robin /Kori starfire OC/Jericho Jinx/Wally kid flash Karen Bee /Victor cyborg Oc/HS rated t for language


Her pale fingers drummed against the wooden desk. Head propped up on her left hand, looking at the board with a blank expression. Her violet eyes darted to the clock. Sighing in exasperation, Rachel Raven Roth ran her fingers through her hair. It had only been 30 minutes into her algebra class. She laid her head down on her arms, her purple streaked black hair, falling to curtain her face. Listening to the teachers monotone voice drown on, and on. She couldn't even make out the words. She felt like she was in a 'Charlie Brown' cartoon. That is until she heard her name being called.

"Rachel! Rachel!"*sigh*"Raven. what's the answer to number seven?"  
"Three thousand, two hundred and fifty three over 4.5." Raven said without hesitation, looking up. The teacher glared at her.

"What?" Raven snapped, glaring back. The teacher shivered and shook her head.

"Rachel Roth, you need to pay attention. You're already a delinquent. You need this more than anyone here. So pay attention...Or else." The teacher said, placing her hands on the desk, leaning on her arms for support.

"Or else what? You can't do anything to me"

"Inside of school" the teacher said menacingly.

"Is that a threat? you think You have the power? You obviously don't know what it is, that I am capable of." Raven said, venom dripping from her words.

"GET TO THE OFFICE! NOW!"

"**FINE**!" Raven shrieked standing up quickly, sending the chair clattering to the floor. Raven grabbed the black backpack, covered in graffiti, and walked to the front of the room."I'd like to say something before I leave," Raven started, looking out into the sea of faces staring at her in wide-eyed horror, "I'll see you all in hell." and with that she turned and left the room. She walked out into the hallway. Raven knew this path. She'd done it a million times. She could find the principals office from anywhere in this school blindfolded. She walked into the office and called out "Julie! I'm home!" in a fake Cuban accent.

A stout woman waddled her way into the main room. Her dark brown hair, falling in pipe curls of all sizes, right below her ears. Her chocolate eyes were glittering with happiness. Of all the people in this town, Julie was her favorite. "Raven dear! What are you doing in here again?"

"The teacher threatened me...I threatened her back...yadda yadda yadda..."

"Hunnie it's only 35 minutes into your first hour!"

"Yep...a new record." Raven deadpanned. Julie sighed and knew that the principal was waiting for her. "Go ahead in. He's waiting for you" Julie said with a sigh. She already knew what the outcome of this would be. She was just waiting for it to happen.

Raven walked slowly to the door she was avoiding. it said, "**PRINCIPAL** **JOANS**" on the cloudy glass door. She knocked lightly three times.

"Come in Rachel." Boomed a deep voice from the depths of the room. She walked in slowly. The room was adorned in camouflage, and hunting equipment. There was a 10 point buck rack hanging behind him, making him look like a monster from a horror movie. Lifeless green eyes bore into her head. "Rachel...You haven been nothing but a problem here. You threaten kids, and teachers. You are nothing but problem after problem. And I'm not sad to say, that you will no longer be welcome here. Take your things and get out." His voice like steal cutting into her. "I will also be making a call to your fa-" a slamming door cut him off. She stepped out of the room, and looked at Julie. She felt the tears coming. She wished her mother was like Julie... She wished she had a mother. Her father told her that her mother died giving birth, and her twin brother didn't make it. That's why it was just the two of them. That's why he drank. She gave Julie a hug goodbye, grabbed her backpack, and walked out of the door. She put her earbuds in and walked through the double doors. '_I'm soooo dead when I get home.'_ Raven thought turning on her ipod. The song 'Black Dahlia" was on. Raven soon got lost in the music and her thoughts walking to her house.

She walked up to the big 4 story house. Her dads car wasn't in the driveway. '_Maybe he isn't home?'_ Raven thought hopefully. She opened the thick mahogany door and quickly made her way up the stairs to the 4th floor. She got all the way up to the landing to the 4th floor without any sign of her father. Making her way to her room quietly she opened the door and peered around the side. Empty. She sighed, and walked in closing her door. Turning to put her backpack on the hanger, she felt a hand wrap around her throat. She looked up to see her father glaring down at her. He squeezed. "So you think it's okay to threaten your teachers?" she could smell the booze from where she stood._  
_

"Father, she threat-" She was cut off when her father squeezed harder.

"No. I'm not going to put up with your lies tonight you little bitch." He said picking her up off the ground a good three inches. She could feel the life slowly draining from her. Oxygen deprived lungs burning, her body screaming at her for air. She felt her heart beating slower and slower. He smirked, throwing his daughter against her door. She heard her back crack. When she hit the floor she brought her legs close and clutched at her throat, gasping for air. Her father grabbed her by the hair and opened the door. He threw her into the hallway. She landed on her hands and knees in front of the stairs. He got a small running start, and drop kicked her in the ribs. she fell down the first flight of stairs. She landed hissing in pain, holding her side. He walked calmly down the stairs. When he walked up to her, he forcefully pushed he down the next flight with his foot. She rolled down the stairs covering her head. Raven hit the wall with an 'oomf'. She started crawling away, but was pushed head first down to the first floor. summersaulting down the stairs, she refused to cry. As she landed at the foot of the stairs she started fading in and out of consciousness. Her fathers feet plopped down the stairs. He then stomped on her back, and picked her head up. "YOU ARE SO WORTHLESS! YOU WILL BE GOOD! BEING EXPELLED MEANS YOU WILL BE WITH **ME**. EVERY DAY. YOU BETTER GET USE TO THIS!" With that he walked away. The last thing Raven fully remembered was hearing her father laughing, and his heavy footfalls up the stairs. She had small flashes of crawling up the stairs, and opening the door to her room. She never made it to the bed, she passed out on the floor. She woke up to the sound of her father yelling at her. "RAVEN! I'M GOING TO WORK YOU LAZY ASS! THIS HOUSE BETTER BE SPOTLESS WHEN I GET HOME! **OR** ELSE!"

"God i wish i had a mother" she didn't know why, but that thought just came out. "I wonder what she looked like...If he's so depressed about her, i wonder if he has a picture of her!" Raven pondered out loud. She slowly got up wincing at the pain in her back, and side. She slowly made her way to the second floor. She walked yo his study, and through the door. Looking around for anything that might give her a clue, she saw a black and brown wooden trunk. She popped it open and looked inside. There were hundreds of envelops. She picked one up. It was addressed to her. She ran over to the light switch, flipped it on, and then back to the trunk. Peering inside, she saw that all the envelopes had her name on them. She picked one up. It was pink. She ripped through the envelope and saw a card. It had a picture of a white cat, in a dress. The front said "_**You go girl! You finally made it to double** **digits!"** _She opened the card. and read what it said. "_Raven. I miss you so much. your father stole you away from me two days from now, ten years ago. I think about you every day. I bet you are beautiful. Don't you ever forget that I love you my princess. ~Love mom." _Raven felt the tears stinging her eyes. She grabbed another envelope. It was dated 2 days ago. Ripping through the paper protecting the contents within. It was a note. "_Rachel... you go by, I need you in my life. I know your father won't give you any of these letters, or cards. But this needs to be said, if you haven't already figured it out. Your father is an evil man. It's been sixteen and a half years since I've seen you. Your brother asks about you all the time. I've run out of things to say. You need to know that I've tried to come and get you. But your father has threatened your life, and your brothers. He has ties everywhere. It scares me to think of the things he's done to you. To your body. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Here's my number and my address. I love you hunnie. I always have and always will.~Love Mom"  
_

Raven grabbed the envelope and ran to her room. She pulled out her secrete phone, the one she bought herself so her father couldn't know where she was. She plugged the phone number and address into her phone. She went to her drawers and closet and pulled out three large bags and all the clothes she wanted. She shoved all the clothes in her bags, and changed into a big black hoodie, and black skinnie jeans. She pulled on her boots and shoved her old clothes and shoes into her bags. She ran down the stairs, out the door and down the street. When she got to the exit for Jump City she stuck her thumb out. Not even five minutes later a car holding an elderly couple stopped and let her in. "Where are you going dear?" asked the elderly woman, looking at her from the personal mirror.

"Jump City"  
"what street dear?"  
"1354 East Jump Street."  
"Oh are you a friend of Arella's?"  
"You...you could say that.." Raven said pulling her hood up.  
"Well we're her neighbors. We'll be home in three and a half hours. You sound tired dear, why don't you take a nap? I'll wake you when we get there." She looked up and saw Ravens hooded head leaning against the window, breathing deeply already asleep. She smiled and shook her head "Just like Arella."

The next thing Raven knew she was being woken up but a soft voice calling to her.

"Hunnie...Hunnie we're here"  
"Ughh..." Raven groaned.  
"We're here...we're at Arellas." Raven's eyes shot open. She grabbed her bags and said thank you, running up the driveway to the house in front of her. She stopped on the porch, and took a deep breath. He heart was beating so fast. She knocked on the door fairly loudly. A light came on in the house and Raven thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. A woman with shoulder length brown hair opened the door, closing her green robe. Her fly away hair being lit up by the light behind her.  
"Mom?"


End file.
